Revealing
by Forging my heart's blade
Summary: Winry was trying his nerves. There's only so much restraint he could have at this point.


Full Metal FF Ch 1

What the hell was she doing here? Roy Mustang blinked idly down the hallway at the girl as she bowed, in full uniform to her new superiors. His eyebrow twitched, wondering if it was true, if she really was the one they meant. The blond obviously made some unchecked alterations to her uniform, he could see rather clearly as she bowed, facing away from him.

Black. Lace. He noted quietly.

"Sir." Someone blocked his view, stepping into the open doorway to speak to him.

"Nn?" He grunted, flickering his eyes up at him.

"That assistent is finally here, she'll be starting today!" His face was glowing and excited, Roy looked at him with stoic, very bored eyes. "Mine, then?"

"Yes sir." His voice dropped in tones only slightly, jealousy reflecting in his eyes but unable to set aside the obvious blissfullness that was taking him over.

"Send her in then." His chin rested in his palm and he waited, writing a couple things down on a paper he had been putting off signing until this very moment. His pen stilled when Winry took her first few wide, confident steps through the door, she blinked at the sight of him, surprised to be seeing him almost.

"So. Do you mind telling me what a mechanic is doing being my, a man of military ranks, assistent?"

Winry's mouth opened to speak to him, but she had a still-ecstatic, blank look on her face. "Well, you see..." She put a finger on her chin. "There's something that someone's willing to get for me if you know what I mean." her eyes glinted darkly, and Roy flinched, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "Ohh the things that could be fashioned with such fine materials and for only a short servitude." Her hands clapped together.

"You hate the military." He was skeptical.

She fell silent, her eyes hardened now and fell down on him as her lips pressed into a firm frown. "... Well." She narrowed her eyes slightly, "I guess you would know, right?"

He froze, of course he had to bring that up. He should have just let her frolic in her blissfulness, he decided that he liked his assistents better when they didn't share loathing glances with him. His forehead hit his palm, Roy rubbed his eyes with the other hand as he shook his head. "Right..." He trailed, no knowing what else to say.

"Winraaaay!"

Hughes. Both sets of serious eyes turned to the doorway where Hughes had parked himself. He stiffened and fell back slightly.

"Whoa now, what's with the gloom and doom in here?" he quirked and eyebrow at Roy, they shared a brief, very brief, look and quickly followed up with "N-nevermind, ahh Winry! It's wonderful to see you here, you know my darling daughter would just LOVE to know that we're going to be working together from now on!"

"Maybe a couple of days at most..." Winry almost laughed, glancing off to the side. "But yeah, tell her I said hi, okay?" She locked her hands behind her back. Hughes winked at her with satisfaction for her healthy interest in his daughter like everyone should have.

"Ah!" He gave her the thumbs up, "Now that is what I like to hear." He turned from the doorway and started to walk again with a wave. "Play nice you two!" He laughed nervously, shutting the door.

Great. Roy glanced down at Winry's legs and wondered briefly if she'd consider giving the rest of the female officers here some serious tips on bashing modesty.

"Well so how does this work?" Winry finally said something, breaking the silence. "I'm not going to sit here and..." his eyes flickered up over hers now, "Hate you. You've done a lot for me." She showed him her genuine appreciation with an honest smile, his heart clenched, she was too forgiving. She wanted something.

His teeth grinded and he sighed, he really wasn't sure what side of her he wanted her to show at this point, considering either of the sides she's shown so fat have had him on-edge.

"There are papers over there." He finally said, pointing with his pen behind her. "I need them stacked." Oh, only stacking, great. She was relieved, though Winry regretted turning around and looking.

Her mind didn't register that the grand disaster lying before her was what he was refering to. She looked at him again for confirmation, he was looking at her like he was serious about this right now. Her face showed a smile, but her teeth were gritting.

"The things I do for expensive, unaffordable automail..." She pressed her fingers sadly to the corners of her eyes.

"Get to work." He waved her off, and she pumped her fist with a cute little 'yeah' mouthed. He mused at her enthusiasm, watching her dive into the pile headfirst and start stacking papers at the speed of light. In fact, he completely forgot that he was signing papers the entire time and before he knew it, he was watching her reach over the long table in an attempt to reach the far, long-forgotten papers.

She bent over and stretched her arms as far across as she could manage, and his eyes nonchalantly found their way down again.

Black. Lace. And... blue bows? His eyes squinted and he turned his head to the side, getting a better look to confirm his suspicion.

Winry did a little hop, pushing herself further over the table to get the last of it.

Definitely blue bows. He nodded, wondering for a short, supressed instant if she matched on top there. But he kept these thoughts in the back of his mind and he cleared his throat, acknowledging why it was inappropriate to notice such things and clicking his pen.

Winry flinched at the sound and fumbled the papers in her hands, sending the last stack into the air in the center of the room. In an attempt to catch them, Winry stepped forward and slipped on a loose paper that she'd missed.

He was amused. He admitted it. No-one else really cared to put on a show for him in his office.

One of Winry's hand rested on her lower when she flipped over onto her hands and knees. It really was an endless show. But at least the tiny-miniskirts idea might have a chance to spread in popularity if someone like HER...

Winry slowly turned her head back to look at him. His lips rested against his fist and his eyes were narrow and calculating, fallen on her heavily and watching her every move, he'd stopped what he was doing from what she could see.

Winry swallowed and turned her head back around, her eyebrows furrowed and eyes glaring angrily down at the uncontrollable, rebelling papers underneath her hands. "What am I doing wrong?" she grumbled. Roy heard her and responded in turn.

"Your effeciency is admirable. Please continue as you were." He felt the corner of his mouth twitch up as she plopped her rear down in between her ankles in defeat.

"I hate the military." She groaned, taking the papers and one by one re-sorting them again.

He crossed his arms above his head and leaned back, she looked at him and glared. "Well if you're not doing anything, then why don't you organize these damn things?"

"Who would just volunteer to do something like that?" He looked disgusted at the idea. She grumbled again in irritation.

"But you said-"

"The things for you to do in here are limited." He said, cutting her off, kicking his legs up onto the desk. "Unless you want me to get creative, stacking papers seems like your best bet."

"Creative?" She blinked, squinting at him in confusion.

"Let's not go there." He said very quickly, glancing down at his pen, comtemplating chewing it.

"Well Roy, are you sure there isn't anything else for me to do?" She sounded tired, exhaused at the idea of paperwork.

"I'm sure that there is, actually." He couldn't help the words from speaking themselves in truth. He bit his tongue to silence himself. He couldn't let anything go any further than this.

"What, then?"

He was quiet, his words rising up in his throat, he could feel them. It took a lot of strength to shove them back down.

She watched him carefully, waiting for something a little more interesting to come out of his mouth. "What is it?" she put her hands on her hips.

He mouthed something, one word to himself as he spun in his chair away from her. She blinked, registering the possibilities of what she thought he might have said. "Wh..." she breathed, clearing her throat and putting her hands in fists. "Roy what did you...?" she could feel her face heating up for some reason, something was definitely coming over her.

She reached up and felt her forehead, feeling slightly feverish. Roy raised a handsome brow at her and took the tip of the pen in between his teeth. "Winry, you're looking lightheaded." He noted, making her face heat up even more and making her turn away from him with her arms crossed.

"It's uh... stacking papers is a work out..." she coughed quietly.

"Well, assuming your method, I'd think so." He sounded amused again, and she glanced over her shoulder at him, he was still looking.

She was quiet, no knowing exactly what to say. She knew she was headstrong, but not that she showed it in literally everything she did... she held her knuckes up against her chin, her eyes glancing to the side at the door.

It wasn't too late. She could still get a job somewhere there weren't attractive older men watching her every more.

And did she just think the word 'attractive' ? Winry was tempted to slap herself in the face, heated and flustered as it was with her heart fluttering for a quick spur of a moment.

He really couldn't help it. Winry looking sheepish and embarassed. Roy didn't realize that he'd risen until he felt her shaking shoulders in his hands. "I'm not going to hold anything against you... but that's really all I have. They thought you'd be in for more work by giving you to me, but I can't really produce much for you right now. And it's getting late."

Winry trembled, her face lowered as she spoke. "Err, right." She said, still not entirely aware of what it was that was coming over her, until she felt that brush of the hand down the center of her back as he left for the other side of the room where he felt she was safest.

She shivered at the touch, and quickly realized, admitting only to herself and to herself alone that Roy had really strong, but soft hands.

It was already getting late, they'd brought her in once things had already mostly cleared out. Roy glanced at the clock and then at the girl standing in front of neatly stacked papers, her skirt was hiking up only slightly how she stood now, her legs were longer than he remembered a couple months back...

"I'll take you home." He said without thinking. 'I'm an idiot.' he blinked, thinking, now, that he should quickly make an excuse to go back on that before she accepted the offer. He opened his mouth again to counter that with 'Oh wait, isn't Edward coming to meet you?' or 'but i'm sure someone as headstrong as you likes a good walk.'

He couldn' t do it.

"Oh, well-" She was suprised, her heart skipped a beat when he said that so smoothly and looked at her with such dark, dangerous eyes. "Well sure!" She shook off her nerves with a shrug of her shoulders. Dismissing that she knew very well what it meant to enjoy looking at him walk with such confident, mature strides.

He opened the door for her and she took her tools bag that she happened to be carrying around with her. They made it to his car in silence until he said something as the car doors shut all around them and he slid into the driver's seat.

"I've got to know. Are you planning on that outfit every day you're assisting?" He asked smoothly. Winry choked, blushing and quickly responding.

"Uh-wh-what?" She waved her hands around, "Err-no, today was just um... I really just couldn't stand having so many clothes over me I guess." She said quickly, laughing nervously.

"There are a few people you should be careful around if you're the center of attention." he casually turned the wheel as he drove around a fast corner.

Looking surprised, Winry turned her head and looked at him, her bright blue eyes blinking. "So what do you mean? Are people actually interested in me?" She didn't seem to believe him.

"From this perspective." He kept himself vague, he was trying, but he was breaking.

"Right." It was her time to smirk now, crossing her arms. "Roy Mustang, Name one person in the military who-" He swerved the car now, she yelped, as the car jerked to a stop at the side of the road and Roy was on her side of the car with his mouth hovering at her ear.

"Oh I could think of a few." His voice was low, husky when he spoke. Winry slid her back up against the passenger door in suprise, as Roy's hands found her waist and pulled her up out of the seat at him as he manouvered them into the back seat, tossing her underneath him.

"R-Roy?" Winry stammered, breathless and heart hammering it's way out of her chest as Roy moved his slow, gloved hands up over her ribcage, anticipation welled up as his hands wandered higher and higher, then she gasped when his hands became quick, impatiently pulled the buttons loose from their holes and then the over- jacket off from her milky white shoulders.

"Winry, you can only expect so much restraint." He breathed in the fresh, honey and coa coa scent from her neck, it's like someone forced her into a bath to wash away all the metal and oil scents just before hopping into the car with him.

Her heart leapt at his words. Someone was actually interested in her. And here he was, looking at her with eyes that were deep and piercing.

His face drew closer, he paused just inches away, their eyes met and he saw in her eyes something he'd never witnessed from Winry. The girl inhaled sharply when his hands found her breasts underneath the jacket and her eyes glazed over and fluttered shut as he pressed his scorching lips against hers.

"Mmh" She breathed against his long, hard kiss, his arms drawing her into him, his body dipping low to press against hers. They broke away and she gasped with her chin lifted, he kissed her neck, his teeth dragging across, leaving pure chills in their path. His tongue, his teeth, his lips.

Winry's eyes opened, she couldn't see, she squirmed as she felt something unfamiliar washing over her overwhelmingly and her shaking arms snaked around his neck, pulling his head down to her collarbones. He followed, pushing away anything between hip lips and her flesh, until suddenly he pulled away, Winry looked up at him in disappointment.

Roy hesitated, looking at her in honest consideration, then in brief guilt, until she bent her knee, her skirt lifted, he licked his lips as his eyes flickered down to this accidental gesture.

"Winry." He huffed strained, exhasperated at the lack of control he posessed around nice legs.

She shifted where she lay on her back, biting her lip in uncertainty. Roy sighed down at her, she was too damn cute. He couldn't, but he couldn't not. He lowered his head and kissed her again with his fingers tangling in her hair, palms bracing her face. Winry breathed in slowly and clutched his uniform at his chest.

"Roy." She managed, arching her back when his hands blazed down her sides and his gloved hands grabbed, lifted, then his fingers spreading across her thighs, all under a steady kiss.

He gently bit her lip as his hands slid up under her skirt, fingers trickling up her thighs and the tips touching the fringes of her panties. Winry's legs twitched in surprise, she let out a gasp, her heart leaping into her throat, she thought she might choke on it.

Roy only traced the very edge, the back of his hands tracing her inner thighs as he continued them up through to her hip bones.

Winry whined quietly when he stopped, and before she knew it was pulling her clothes back together over her chest with his lips still pressed firmly to hers.

"R-roy?" She released a disappointed breath.

"I'm sorry. The longer we go on, the less I'll be able to resist something I refuse to take from you now." He spoke low in her ear, and she shivered at the feel of his breath against her ear.

"But I'm-"

"You're not ready." He cut her off, smiling against her lips.

She was quiet, she really couldn't convince him otherwise.

"Now that I can take you home without wondering whether or not your bra matched your undergarments this entire time..." He cleared his throat professionally, and Winry blinked at him.

"Y-you were looking at my underwear?"

Roy raised and eyebrow at her. "You were asking for it."


End file.
